Meine Welt?
by tantekimba
Summary: Ein Challengebeitrag. Vorgegeben waren acht Wörter, bei denen es nicht wirklich leicht war, was ernstes zu schreiben. Hab ich trotzdem probiert...


Seine alte Hand strich sachte über die glatte Kunststoffoberfläche des Gartentischchens, dann blickte er auf. Ein kleiner Blumenstrauß aus Wiesenblumen – Margeriten, Klatschmohn, Löwenzahn – stand vor ihm. Er lächelte. In jungen Jahren hätte er einer solchen Schönheit keinen Seitenblick geschenkt. Doch nun – Seine Augen waren alt, müde von dem, was er gesehen hatte. Vieles davon war nicht von dieser Welt, vieles hatte er in einem anderen Leben erfahren müssen.  
  
Wie er hierher gekommen war? Viele, die seiner ansichtig wurden fragten sich das, und er selbst wusste nur, dass er dort, wo er hinreisen wollte, nicht sesshaft werden konnte. Zu fremd war ihm die Gegend, zu unvertraut die dort Weilenden. Elben waren anders als er, das wusste er. Keine Falte zierte die schönen Gesichter, keine Schwielen von Hornhaut bildeten sich nach einem Kampf auf ihren Fingern. Es war, als hinterließe das Leben keine Spuren auf dem Schönen Volk. Nur ihre Augen. In ihnen spielte sich Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft ab.  
  
Er selbst war ein breit gebauter Mann, doch klein von Wuchs. Nichtsdestotrotz kräftig und bereit sich und seinen Stolz zu verteidigen. Das hatte ihm schon einigen Ärger eingebracht.  
  
Als er angekommen war, allein, getrennt von seinem Gefährten, der nun in Valinor weilte, war er in einem kleinen Dorf gelandet. Er war dem weißen Zauberer dankbar dafür, dass er ihm eine weitere Gelegenheit gegeben hatte zurückzukehren. Doch dass er auf einer anderen Welt als Mittelerde an Land ging – das hatte auch Mithrandir nicht geahnt. Gimli, Gloíns Sohn, lächelte. Über den Rasen näherte sich Elisabeth. Sie trug ein großes schwarzes Buch in den Händen und einen Stift hinter dem Ohr. Himmel, es musste Jahrzehnte her sein, als ihn eine Frau in seltsamem schwarzen Gewand eine Kammer zugewiesen hatte. „Zelle"nannte sie diese und das große Gemäuer ein Kloster.  
  
Seine Axt lang lange schon unbenutzt in einem Holzschuppen; dort wo die Sportgeräte standen: Ruder, Netze und Tischtennisbälle. Sie, die mindestens einen Troll das Fürchten gelehrt hatte und Blut schmeckte wie ein nagelneu geschmiedetes Schwert, war zum alten Eisen gelegt worden. Wie ein ungeliebtes Spielzeug. Er wusste, dass er sie eines Tages wieder herausholen würde.  
  
Er hatte um Obdach im Kloster gebeten – sicher, er hätte auch in einem Wald oder einer Höhle gelebt, doch das war auf dieser Welt nicht gut möglich. Nicht weil es keine Wälder oder Höhlen gegeben hätte – doch er wurde daraus vertrieben. Wehmütig dachte er an eine Nacht in einem kleinen Wald zurück, der an ein großes Stück Lichtung grenzte – am frühen Morgen waren Männer gekommen und hatten ihn mit merkwürdigen Stangen, an denen Metallköpfe befestigt waren, vertrieben. Heute wusste er, dass dieses Gebiet ein „Golfplatz"gewesen war, und oft schüttelte er den Kopf über die Menschen auf dieser Welt. Doch es war besser als Valinor. Für ihn. Menschen waren ihm immer noch näher als das schöne Volk, auch wenn er seinen „Bruder im Geiste und an der Waffe"sehnlichst vermisste. „Bruder Gimli?"Elisabeth war eine Novizin, die sich nun zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Sie war eine der wenigen, die seinen Worten Glauben schenkte. Gimli war sich sicher, dass sie als Gottesfrau sehr gutes Werk tun würde. Denn sie nahm jeden ernst. Dabei war sie allerdings selbst häufig ein Grund zum Schmunzeln – wie im Moment. Ihre Nase zierte ein blauer Tintenfleck, und über ihre rechte Hand hatte sie eine Socke gezogen.  
  
„Ich habe mein Tintenfass umgestoßen. Leider ist dabei auch meine Hand eingefärbt worden, und ich habe keine Handschuhe."Sie errötete leicht und legte das große schwarze Buch auf den Tisch. Dann zog sie einen Umschlag aus der Jackentasche. „Dies sind die Anmeldungen für das diesjährige Klosterfest. Es haben sich auf der einen Seite viele Schulklassen zum Übernachten angemeldet, auf der anderen Seite einige Händler für den kleinen Markt. Ich hoffe, du machst wieder mit?"  
  
Gimli lehnte sich in seinem Korbstuhl zurück. Der kleine Markt... Im ersten Jahr seiner Ankunft hatte er sich angeboten, sich um eine der Schulklassen zu kümmern. Und im Nachhinein hatte die Klostervorsteherin ihm erklärt, was unter dem Begriff Pubertät zu verstehen war. „Wenn der alte Aal-Mattes mich nicht wieder als Fischfetischist beschimpft", brummte er leise, denn bis heute herrschte zwischen ihm und dem Fischhändler eine kühle Feindschaft. Es war pures Misstrauen, dass der Händler ihm entgegen brachte: Lediglich, weil Gimli ihm einst in einem Angelwettkampf überrundet hatte. Dann blickte er wieder auf. Dies war nun sein Leben, seine Welt. Fischmärkte. Kinder, die auf der Schwelle zum Erwachsenensein standen. „Jugendliche". Merkwürdige Wörter. Und das Kloster. Ein friedfertiger Ort, in dem es Ruhe gab. Ruhe, die er unter den Bergen gefunden hatte. Ruhe, die ihn manchmal erfasst hatte, wenn er neben seinem Freund im Gefecht einen Blick austauschte – merkwürdiger, aber ewig lastender Frieden. Ein Ort, in dem zwar Unwetter, Frost, Donner, Sonne, Wolken und Schnee herrschten. In dem es aber diesen Schatten, der die ganze Welt bedroht hatte, nicht gab.  
  
„Ihr vermisst Euren Freund, Gimli?"Elisabeth griff über den Tisch nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. Er sah sie ernst an. „Ich weiß, es geht ihm so gut, wie es einem vom Schönen Volk nur gehen kann, und ich weiß, es war nichts anderes möglich. Dennoch, es ist schmerzhaft, ihn niemals wiederzusehen, und es ist ebenso schmerzhaft, meine Welt nie wiederzusehen. Von Zeit zu Zeit überfällt mich diese Schwermut. Doch sie ist vergänglich."  
  
Die Novizin lächelte. „Dann trage ich dich wieder für die Realschulklasse ein."Sie erhob sich und ging über den Rasen zurück zum Kloster. Gimli nickte bedächtig. Dann sah er, dass sie ihr Buch liegen gelassen hatte. Er griff danach und wollte sich gerade erheben, als er einen altvertrauten Gegner auf dem Umschlag entdeckte. Einen, der die Vorgängerin seiner Axt zerschmettert hatte. Hastig öffnete er das Buch. Dann umfing ihn seine Welt. 


End file.
